


Of a Frozen Heart and Burning Soul

by Niana



Series: Ice & Fire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Both princesses has powers, Disney AU - Frozen, F/M, Marinette and Bridgette are sisters, kwamis are Guardians, lukanette endgame, not good control though, starts off with Felinette, then Lukanette later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Marinette and Bridgette Dupain-Cheng are two royal sisters that have been close as any loving siblings could be, not to mention they admire each other’s element powers, Bridgette with ice and Marinette with fire.However after Marinette is accidentally hurt while they were playing one night, Bridgette is advised to learn to control her ice powers while Marinette’s fire powers must now lay in dormant, never to be activated again, causing the once close sisters to lose their loving bond.Grown up, Marinette seeks her own tale of romance while Bridgette becomes queen, her heart heavy with the duty of concealing her ice powers.Once her secret is revealed and fear begins to form around her, Bridgette leaves her kingdom and beloved sister behind as she runs away.  Not wanting to give up on her sister, Marinette sets off after Bridgette to bring her back home.What will happen when a Frozen Heart and a Burning Soul come back together when the two elements should never become one?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Sass, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Bridgette & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Ice & Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105997
Kudos: 7





	Of a Frozen Heart and Burning Soul

**Chapter 1**

**Sisters of Ice and Fire**

In a frozen field, a few ice miners work on the frozen hard lake under the light of the late twilight sky.

**Born of cold and winter air**

**And mountain rain combining**

**This icy force both foul and fair**

**Has a frozen heart worth mining**

**So cut through the heart**

**Cold and clear**

**Strike for love and strike for fear**

**See the beauty sharp and sheer**

Among the ice miners, a young boy of eight, short black hair, gentle blue eyes and soft pink lips works hard himself beside his mentor, a small green snake with a hood and a tiny rattle on his tail is secured on the boy’s shoulders. The boy works hard to help provide for his mom and little sister.

**Split the ice apart**

**And break the frozen heart**

**Hup, ho**

**Watch your step**

**Let it go**

**Hup, ho**

Watching his mentor and the others as they cut and slice through ice and use special tools to lift the blocks of ice from the freezing lake, Luka attempts to mimic the men, just barely having a firm grip on his piece, Sass watching from his perch.

**Watch your step**

**Let it go**

**Beautiful**

**Powerful**

**Dangerous**

**Cold**

**Ice has a magic**

**Can’t be control**

**Stronger than one**

**Stronger than ten**

**Stronger than a hundred men**

Just as his third block of ice slips out of his tool, Luka sighs in annoyance with Sass playfully sticks his tongue against his pink cheek from the winter cold.

Outside the frozen field, as a thick forest goes up in a fiery blaze from an abandoned bonefire, the surrounding snow does nothing to prevent the flames from spreading as a large group of inferno fighters work to save the forest, a young boy of six with blond locks and emerald green eyes helping among the fighters, though his father would never approve of him spending late hours to fight fires should he make the discovery. As always, a single black cat stays with the blond boy, wanting nothing more than to cause mischief.

**_Born of heat_ **

**_And strong air_ **

**_And forest lush combining_ **

**_This fiery force both foul and fair_ **

**_Has a burning soul worth fighting_ **

**_Cut through the soul_ **

**_Hot and hard_ **

**_Strike for love and strike for fear_ **

**_There’s beauty and there’s danger here_ **

**_Split the flames apart_ **

**Beware the frozen heart**

**_Beware the burning soul_ **

Both working groups finish their work for the night as the ice miners load up on blocks of ice and the inferno fighters put out the last of the inferno, now allowing Mother Nature the chance to heal the forest in time as they pack up and leave for home.

Now that work is done for the two boys and their companions, Luka and Adrien collect his ice blocks, loading them onto their sled, Sass and Plagg, instantly changing their size, are strapped to the sled as the two friends work together to get the ice to a buyer before they could go home.

In the kingdom of France at the palace, in one large room shared by the two sister princesses, one of them happens to be wide awake after noticing how bright the moon and the stars are tonight. Not able to lay still, the younger princess climbs out of her bed and tiptoes to her sister’s bed, finding the older sister asleep, but she was smiling a bit, having a very nice dream and she could hear her sister fail to walk over quietly.

“Bridgette, psst!” the small princess attempts to wake up her sister as she climbs onto the bed and on top of the older princess, soon starting to bounce on top of her. “Come on, Bridgette. Wake up!”

“Marinette,” Bridgette tries to push her little sister off, “go back to sleep before mom and dad hear you.”

Little Marinette sighs as she flops on top of Bridgette. “I can’t. The heavens are bright tonight, filling me with energy. So we need to play.”

“If you want to play so badly, go play by yourself.” Bridgette playfully nudges Marinette off, sending her to the soft carpet.

She likes it best if she could play with her sister when an idea came to mind. Getting back onto the bed, Marinette says as she opens one eyelid, “Want to make some new crystals?” At this question, Bridgette smiles at her sister as the idea won her over.

Just as they were getting up to leave their room, a small voice spoke from behind the sisters as the voice changed from a small being to a young woman, “You two, where are you going at this hour?”

The two turn to face the Guardian of Creation, the Guardian of the Dupain-Cheng royal family. “Good evening, Tikki.” Bridgette greets their guardian as the woman has her arms crossed over her chest.

“The bright sky tonight has energized me and sister. We just want to play for a while.” Marinette answers shyly.

“Is that so?” Guardian Tikki asks, testing to see if the girls will get into mischief. Sending that the nine year old and six year old princesses really just want to play together, Tikki smiles at her charges. “Very well, girls. I’ll be watching over you though.”

“Ok, Tikki.” With that, the Guardian of Creation takes on her small form and soon perches on Bridgette’s shoulder and the trio are off from the room.

Running down the stairs, Marinette has a hard time containing her excitement as Bridgette and Tikki stay close behind the excited little princess. Once inside the ballroom, big enough to be their playroom, with Tikki off to the side, Marinette says as the two get right into the very center of the ballroom, “Let’s do this, Bridgette!”

Her sister nodding, she twirls her wrists around as small snowflakes appear in the palm of her hands, Marinette attempts to mimic her as small flames appear in her hands.

Their elements at their fingertips, Bridgette asks with a smile as a snowball forms in her hands, “Ready?”

Marinette nodding as her fireball is ready, they both throw their elemental balls into the air, colliding together and once they hit the ceiling, the balls burst open like a flag, the combined elements create a gentle snowfall and the flames become different colored lights that sparkle like jewels, brightening up the massive room, the black curtains preventing the lights from being seen outside the palace.

Amazed at what their combined elements can do, though normally the two never mix, the two sisters start their fun in the ballroom, Tikki watching with a soft expression at her charges. The first thing they did was mix some of Marinette’s flames with Bridgette’s ice to create beautiful crystals that would sparkle each time a light hit at different angles.

Having made a great many crystals they will give to their mother later, they started to chase each other in a game of tag, using their elements as ammunition. Then noticing that whenever her ice missed her sister, the blast would start to make the floor slippery. That’s when Bridgette became worried as her sister slid across the ice, not a care in the world.

“No, Marinette!” Bridgette reaches out for her sister, signaling her to stop when she accidentally sent an ice blast at her. Marinette had unconsciously sent a firewall to stop the blast only for the wall to miss and the blast hits Marinette at the edge of her forehead.

Concern hits the older princess hard. Scurrying over to where Marinette collapsed, Bridgette brings her into her arms, soon a small bit of her dark hair where the ice blast hit her becomes a soft white. In fear of her sister’s wellbeing, Bridgette screams as she holds Marinette close. “Mom! Dad!”

Unknown to the worried girl as Tikki hurries over, changing her form again as she kneels beside her charges, sending out her own mental powers to melt the ice and smother out the fire as the main door opens, King Tom Dupain and Queen Sabine Cheng rush in at the sight of the Guardian beside their daughters. “Bridgette, what have you done?” Tom and Sabine notice the condition of the ballroom as the last of the ice melts away and the fire dissolves into the air.

“This has gone too far!” Their parents rush over just as Bridgette shreds a few tears.

“I swear it was an accident.” Bridgette says to her parents just as Tikki gently takes the small princess into her arms, hiding her shock to find the girl starting to become cold from the ice blast. “I’m so sorry, Marinette.” She stroked her sister’s cheek.

Once beside them, just barely touching Marinette and Sabine pulls her hand away from the cold feel of her daughter’s skin. “She’s as cold as ice.”

“My King, my Queen,” Tikki spoke up to grab the royals’ attention. “I know where we can go to get the help Marinette needs.” Lifting Marinette into her arms, she leads the royal family out of the ballroom, rushing to the stables.


End file.
